


Need help in looking for a story

by MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76/pseuds/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76





	Need help in looking for a story

Sorry if its not an update

My laptop broke down, preventing me from uldating my stories. But don't worry, I'm waiting for my package thats supposed to bring my new laptop. I'll be updating all. I'm currently just using a phone but its broke too, it keeps glitching so I can't write here properly.

Anyways I need help on finding two stories from different fandoms.

 

One is:

A KNB fanfic, I'm not sure if its here but I read it on the Fanfiction.net site and I can't seem to find it anymore..

It's about how Kuroko came from America and moved to Teiko, I think, because of some stalker named Ren Chogusa( not sure about the name) he meets the GOM and they all seemed to like him and are very protective of him.

There was even one scene that He was asked to become captain.

Also, he, Ogiwara, Kagami, and Himuro are close friends here.

 

Two: Eren escaped from human trafficking and he was found by Levi. Years later, Eren went out of the house and because a nurse and met Levi again, only to find out that Levi has cancer.

 

Please help, I really need to find these stories, I'm quite desperate since I need ideas because I'll be applying some of these storues for my projects.

Just send me the URL whether its from fanfiction.net or here in archives.

Please help


End file.
